¿POR QUÉ LA SOPORTO?
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Es lo que se preguntaba una tarde el principe Vegeta, ¿porque aun estaba con Bulma si lo desquisiaba tanto?, una tarde estando sin ella se dio cuenta porque... one-shot


¿POR QUÉ LA SOPORTO?

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama, la trama y situación es invento mío, sin intenciones de lucro solo de diversión ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Por qué eran tan complicadas las mujeres? Nunca imaginaba que el vivir con ella resultara tan difícil y complicado, aun mas complicado que cualquier batalla a la que me hubiera enfrentado… ¿Qué diablos querían las mujeres?

Siempre había un reclamo que hacerme… que si no le hacia caso, que si estaba tras de ella, que si no la dejaba trabajar, que si era un insensible… a fin de cuentas hiciera o no hiciera las cosas estaba mal…

¿Y para que diablos la soportaba?... A veces aquella pregunta me invadía varias veces al día, más de las que podía responder…

Y ahí estaba yo, como el príncipe que debí a ver seguido siendo, estaba al fin solo en aquella casa lujosa, esa maniática mujer había ido a una junta por la cual se había pasado noches en vela corriéndome del laboratorio porque le hacia mucho ruido; pero ahora que descansaba de ella podía disponer a gusto de la comodidad.

Había podido dormir hasta la hora que se me antojara sin ser perturbado por su ajetreo matutino, pude desayunar unos deliciosos waffles sin esa voz que me criticaba por comer muchas calorías, entrenar llevando al extremo mis habilidades sin reclamos de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo o de que me iba a lastimar. Y al fin pude bañarme tardándome todo lo que quisiese y sin preocuparme de donde dejaba la ropa, para después ordenar una buena cantidad de pizzas para comer en la cama mientras me distraía viendo un poco de televisión sin estar viéndola en realidad…

Pero debo admitir que después de estar un buen rato pasando por todos los canales sin encontrar nada bueno que ver me preguntaba cuanto mas tardaría, o peor aun… darme cuenta que estaba aburrido… ¿Qué mas podría aprovechar hacer en su ausencia?, nunca me había librado tanto tiempo de ella, y en realidad además de lo que ya había hecho no había nada mas que me ocupara, ella generalmente planeaba actividades que hacer, algunas muy sosas como ir a cenar o algún concierto, pero a veces se le ocurrían cosas interesantes como ir a ver una buena película o ir a al boliche… si, quizá eso podía hacer, llamar aunque sea al inútil de Kakarotto e ir a jugar boliche.

¿Dónde se había apuntado el numero?... era ella quien apuntaba en la agenda los números de todos… tarde un rato en encontrarlo y cuando al fin lo hice y hable con él, me salió con la excusa de que tenia cena con sus hijos y su nuera… bah… pero al menos me había dado otra opción, podría buscar a Trunks… aunque él y Bra ya había decidido salir con amigos… vaya, ¿Qué era el único en la ciudad que no tenia nada que hacer?... Deje la idea de llamar a alguien, me sentía más que patético buscando a alguien con quien salir.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso… ciertamente me dejaba desquiciado con sus exigencias, me mareaba con sus platicas de cómo se sentía y a las cuales había aprendido a no opinar para no discutir o exasperarla, pero debía admitir que había los momentos donde era cariñosa de una manera agradable, donde disfrutaba salir con ella y verla feliz… generalmente aquello se olvidaba fácilmente o se opacaba, pero ahora que no lo tenia lo extrañaba de alguna manera.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que hacer escuche su automóvil estacionar en el garage, me quede en la sala como si estuviera viendo la televisión mientras esperaba que entrara, aunque me hubiera dado cuenta de que no era tan malo vivir con ella no se lo iba a admitir esperándola en la puerta como un perrito faldero. Pero al entrar en su rostro no vi nada que hubiera reconocido antes, no era cansancio, o malestar, o incluso superioridad o satisfacción… se veía… ¿deprimida?...

No pude evitar mirarla extrañado, había veces que ignoraba cuando llegaba de mal humor, pero aquello no lo podía ignorar…

- ¿estás bien? – pregunte arrepintiéndome de inmediato, era una pregunta estúpida

- no… fue un horrible día – aseguro ella dejándose caer en el sillón

Esperaba que comenzara su cantaleta de todos los pormenores del día, porque tontería e insignificancia estaba así pero no dijo nada, solo recargo su barbilla en su mano como si mirara la televisión, era un programa de deportes así que dudaba que eso estuviera haciendo. En ese momento supe la respuesta a la pregunta que me había estado dando vueltas aquellos días… me levante sin pensarlo y me senté junto de ella tomándola de los hombros y guiándola a mi regazo para abrazarla.

Ella no dijo nada, no me pregunto nada… solo se dejó guiar y me abrazo con fuerza…

Estaba con ella, la soportaba, aguantaba sus arranques y trataba de seguirle el paso a sus altibajos de humor por una sola razón… porque la quería, porque a pesar de lo compleja que era no necesitaba verdaderamente comprenderla sino protegerla, saber que estaba bien y era feliz… era lo único que necesitaba…

- Necesito desestresarme – susurro entre mis brazos para después levantar el rostro y buscar mis labios con un brillo que yo conocía bien…

Bueno… también debía admitir que había más ventajas, también estaba el hecho de que era hermosa y ardiente…

**************

Notas de la Autora: jeje, una idea de me surgió en un momento de ocio, me gusta mucho este personaje… saludos ^^ y espero comentarios plis…


End file.
